


Lessons in Distraction

by Killer_Rabbit_of_Caerbannog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones fails at dirty talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Rabbit_of_Caerbannog/pseuds/Killer_Rabbit_of_Caerbannog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is trying to study. Jim is being Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Distraction

Jim won’t stop playing with his fingers, tangling their hands together, running fingertips over the knuckles and mapping the veins.

“Don’t you have other classmates to harass?” grumbles Leonard as Jim leans over and starts nosing his hair.

“Go socialise without you?” Jim sounds scandalised at this very thought. “How could I possibly enjoy myself without my Bones?”

“I’m sure there’s a nice Andorian who’s willing to start a bar fight with you, or an Orion girl for you to woo,” Leonard says, tugging back his hand.

“Jealous,” mumbles Jim, wrestling the hand back and nipping a finger reproachfully.

Leonard sighs, a long exhale that takes the last of his patience with it, and he rolls on his side to glare at his roommate. “What will it take for you to leave me alone so I can study for the test next week?”

Jim actually seems to stop and mull over it for a good long minute, before a wicked grin unfurls on his face- and of course Leonard really should know better by now.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what it’d be like,” purrs Jim, sidling closer. “Sex on the beach.”

Leonard groans, exasperated and not at all turned on.

Sensing weakness like the predator Jim secretly is, he lets his words roll out in a lazy drawl, that special way he always talks after he’s had a good orgasm. “The sun beating down on naked backs, the salty sea air blowing cool across our sweaty forms, entwined.”

The pad in front of him blurs as Jim’s words roll over him, and he’s glad he’s lying on his front, because the last thing Jim needs is more encouragement. Trying to be inconspicuous, Leonard grinds his hips into the mattress.

“I’m asking you, Bones,” Jim continues, leaning in until his lips brush his ear, “Because you’re such a good friend. And you’ve been working so hard. You deserve a break. And it is my solemn duty to help you, uh, ‘relax’. And what’s better than a nice trip to the beach?”

Leonard’s lips are pressed into a thin line, because he is not going to let Jim see him react damn it.

It would be nice to say that Jim lets him be, but of course, he leans in even closer, scraping his teeth against his jaw and pulling Leonard in for a kiss. He traces his tongue over the closed mouth, and reluctantly is granted entrance. Leonard loses himself for a minute, letting all other thoughts melt away, and focuses on the way Jim makes greedy little moans when he sucks on his tongue. But Jim pulls away, the way he’s learnt always makes Leonard frown and chase after him, tongue flickering out in helpless want.

Springing up from the bed, Jim grins down at him. “Sex,” he announces calmly, smirking at Leonard’s confusion. “The answer to what is better than a trip to the beach is sex on the beach. Come on Bones, clearly your education is lacking.”

Stepping back, Jim puts on his best bedroom face, tried and tested with multiple sources. “Bones,” he purrs, delighted by the way Leonard’s face is darkening with hunger. “Let me give you a little lesson in the art of pleasure.”

This time it’s Leonard who smirks. “Oh, believe me kid,” he says, pushing himself up from the bed. “I know a lot more than you think I do.”

Jim blinks, innocent as a fallen angel. “Then by all means, Dr McCoy, feel free to correct my ignorance.” Reaching behind him, he locks the door, and then Leonard’s curls his hands in the collar of Jim’s shirt, slamming him against the door, and dragging him into a heated kiss.

“Now,” hisses Leonard against Jim’s slack mouth, “Lesson one: tongues and how to use them.”


End file.
